1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compound, an active light sensitive or radiation sensitive resin composition, a resist film using the same, a resist-coated mask blank, a photomask, a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing electronic device, and an electronic device, which are suitable for use in super-micro lithographic processes and other fabrication processes such as for manufacturing super LSIs or high capacity microchips and are capable of forming a high-definition pattern using electron beams or extreme ultraviolet light.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fine processing using resist compositions, there is an increasing demand to form ultrafine patterns as the integration of integrated circuits increases. Therefore, exposure wavelengths have been shortened with the light for exposure being changed from the g-line to the i-line, and then to excimer laser light and, currently, for example, the lithography techniques using electron beams are being developed.
Resist films subjected to exposure with excimer laser light or electron beams are usually formed of chemical amplified resist compositions. Various compounds are being developed as photoacid generators which are the main constituent components of the chemical amplified resist compositions. For example, techniques in which a sulfonium salt having a specific structure is used as a photoacid generator in order to form a favorable pattern are known (for example, refer to JP2010-155824A and JP2012-168502A).